DESAYUNO
by patri-md
Summary: Fic Huddy. Relato corto. Sería como la "contracara" de "Help Me"...  Con algunas semejanzas y muchas diferencias a lo que ocurrió...


Esto es muy chiquito...

Que tal si hubieran comenzado diferente?

Por más que es cortito, está escrito con cariño...

ESPERO COMENTARIOS, POR FAVOR! GRACIAS

* * *

><p>…<em>Pero aún me gustas más, tanto que casi<br>no puedo resistir lo que me gustas,  
>cuando, llena de vida, te despiertas<br>y lo primero que haces es decirme:  
>«Tengo un hambre feroz esta mañana.<br>Voy a empezar contigo el desayuno». _

El Desayuno. Luis Alberto de Cuenca.

* * *

><p><strong>DESAYUNO.<strong>

Se despertó en la mitad de la noche sobresaltado, huyendo de su eterna pesadilla.

Aún lo invadía la angustia y le costaba discriminar entre la realidad y el sueño.

Se dirigió al baño en donde aún yacían, desparramados, los vidrios en la bañera.

Los levantó cuidadosamente para proceder a ducharse, mientras intentaba poner orden a su cabeza, tratando de recordar.

...

En el sueño, cada vez más recurrente, Cuddy había escuchado el pedido de auxilio y acudía presurosa al llamado.

En su fantasía, ella lo rescataba.

Las imágenes del subconciente remitían a un camino en el que estaban juntos, de la mano, con incertidumbres, pero con la seguridad y la paz del sentimiento que siempre habían guardado entre ambos…

Allí podía satisfacer todos los deseos que ella le despertaba: en ese espacio inconciente podía abrazarla, tocarla, besarla. Podía abrigarla en sus brazos y enredarse en sus piernas... Podía hacerle el amor; o tener sexo, o ambas cosas a la vez...

Allí Cuddy lo saciaba...

Hasta que algo horrible sucedía. Y, en ese instante lo invadía la desesperación por despertar.

Siempre ocurría igual: en el momento menos pensado él cometía un error que lo llevaba a un abismo… Quería evitarlo, quería abrir los ojos con la sensación intacta de la cercanía de Cuddy; pero el sueño se lo tragaba y se transformaba, sutilmente, en algo siniestro.

Entonces el terror de su espejismo igualaba a la triste realidad: la pérdida y el abandono…

Cada noche, la angustia y el desasosiego lo estaban volviendo loco: necesitaba ponerle fin.

...

Recordaba perfectamente la jornada anterior, antes de quedarse dormido.

Había llegado al departamento desahuciado, lleno de bronca y desesperación.

Falló. Lo había perdido todo: a la paciente y a ella.

Hanna, la mujer con la pierna atascada en el derrumbe, lo llevó a reencontrarse con el pasado y el dolor. Y no pudo tomar la distancia necesaria, ni escapar.

El padecimiento lo cegaba y, por eso, persistentemente, trataba de evadirlo. Porque temía quedar entrampado en él, y como médico, necesitaba pensar. Cabeza y corazón no iban de la mano, ni podían, juntos, hacer un buen trabajo.

Pero esta vez fracasó; y Hanna estaba muerta…

Cuddy trató de disuadirlo. Intentó convencerlo de que su accionar estaba marcado por el resentimiento.

House ya no podía, ni quería ver nada más: la mujer que amaba se le alejaba para siempre y se sentía impotente para reaccionar.

Durante años la había asediado, arrinconado, provocado, sugerido, escudriñado, seducido… Pero nunca le había expuesto su verdad.

Un poco por vergüenza, por orgullo, por miedo, por cobardía…

_"Yo no te amo, House",_ le había gritado Cuddy, en la cara… Y esas palabras que resonaban en su cabeza, luego de varias horas, aún calaban hondo.

Entonces, cuando sucedió todo: su confesión sincera, la amputación y la muerte de la mujer malherida; llegó a su departamento buscando refugio, quebrado por dentro.

Se aferró al espejo del baño y lo arrojó al piso; dejando al descubierto su tesoro incrustado en la pared: dos frascos de vicodín…

Se tomó dos pastillas, sin dudarlo, con resignación, con odio hacia sí mismo: como si esa fuera su única solución y al mismo tiempo su castigo.

Y era su pesadilla real. Su presente.

...

Ahora estaba despierto. Sintió el impulso, la urgencia, la necesidad de ponerle un fin a ese ensueño que se convertía en flagelo perenne.

Terminó de vestirse y, sin mediar otra reflexión, salió a buscarla.

_"A la mierda el orgullo",_ se dijo.

Ni siquiera reparó en el horario: 6,30 de la mañana. Subió a su moto y se dirigió a la casa de la decana, como si fuese lo último que haría en la vida.

Cuddy observó por la mirilla y abrió la puerta

_-House. ¿Qué haces acá a estas horas?_ Preguntó entre despierta y dormida. _¿Estás bien?_

-_No._ Respondió con franqueza y desolación. _Lo siento_…

_-¿Lo siento?_

-_Siento despertarte_. Dijo algo nervioso… A punto de arrepentirse de lo que estaba por hacer… _Siento no habértelo dicho antes. Pero necesito que lo sepas._

_-¿Qué te pasa House? Me estás asustando…_

-_Te amo, Cuddy._

La decana quedó con la boca abierta ante semejante confesión. Pero rápidamente le largó:

_-Eres un imbécil._

_-Lo sé, y también sé que ya no tengo chance._

_-¿Y?_

_-¿Y?_

-_Vienes simplemente porque sabes que ya estoy con otro hombre. Porque tienes la certeza de que nada es posible. Porque no tienes la valentía suficiente de llevar adelante una relación conmigo._

_-Vengo porque es la verdad y me ahogaba. Porque no pude antes… Pero hoy lo necesito. Necesito decirlo._

_-¿Y entonces? ¿Qué propones?_

-_No propongo nada…_

_-¿Me dices que me amas y no esperas nada?_

-_Espero que te quedes conmigo… Aunque no lo merezca… Aunque sea tarde... También, aunque sea, espero que me dejes ir por debajo de esa bata…_ Dijo con algo de picardía.

-_Te odio House... Pasa._

Cuddy abrió la puerta para permitirle entrar. El médico ingresó despacio, observando todo el entorno.

_-No te preocupes, el no vendrá._

_-¿No duerme aquí contigo?... ¡Vaya que es más idiota de lo que suponía!_

-_No duerme más conmigo… Anoche terminamos._

_-¿Me estás diciendo que ya no estás más comprometida?_

-_Sí… Y no sé por qué siento que entras en pánico._

_-Pánico? Tampoco es que te tenga tanto miedo, mujer… Por quién me has tomado?_

Hablaban, de pie, en el living:

_-Te tomo por lo que eres: un maldito hijo de puta que me tiene en ascuas hace veinte años…_ Hizo un silencio para luego agregar con un poco de ternura: y _por el hombre que, me he dado cuenta hace exactamente doce horas, me tiene locamente enamorada…_

El sonrió...

-_Pero me dejarás tarde o temprano, jefa_. Dijo con algo de melancolía...

_-Eso es lo que desearías… Y harás todo lo posible para que ocurra: ¿verdad?_

-_Soy un adicto. Anoche tiré a la mierda el año de rehabilitación…_

_-¿Crees que por una noche todo ha sido en vano?_

-_Soy un adicto._

_-Pero tú ¿quisieras intentarlo? ¿Podrías seguir luchando con ello?..._

_-Podría… Quisiera..._

_-Lo sé. Solo sigue... Hazlo._

_-Pero no sé si tengo cura. Además soy retorcido… El más retorcido del planeta… Y te fallaré..._

Cuddy, en un movimiento súbito, repentino, impensado, le tapó la boca con sus labios.

Fue de golpe... Es que ya no quería escucharlo. Sólo tenía la profunda necesidad y el infinito deseo de probar a qué sabían sus labios esa mañana.

House quedó sin habla, petrificado.

Cuddy sonrió, lo tomó de la mano y le hizo señas de que hiciese silencio:

-_Shhh. Raquel está durmiendo…_

Lo tomó de la mano y lo llevó hacia la cocina.

Luego le declaró:

_-Te extrañaba…_ Como si hubiese existido más de un beso entre ellos… Otro más, a parte de aquel salido de la desesperación, también en esa misma casa...

_-Espera…_ Susurró él. _Necesito que lo prometas._

_-¿Tú me estás pidiendo que te prometa algo?._ Preguntó Cuddy, mientras preparaba café.

_-Sí, promete que no lo olvidarás…_ _Promete que pase lo que pase recordarás siempre que yo te quiero… Aunque a veces no lo parezca... Aunque luego decidas dejarme._

_-No te dejaré si, antes, tú no te distancias de mí… Y y__a no hables más_… Acercó un par de tazas a la mesa. - _Puedes tomar tu desayuno…_

House se acercó delicada y peligrosamente hacia ella, la tomó por la cintura y desató el nudo de su bata, dejando la desnudez de los pechos de Cuddy al descubierto.

Primero la miró y se mordió los labios, mientras escondía una leve sonrisa lujuriosa.

Con prisas y sin pausa, pero también con mucha dulzura, comenzó a recorrerle y hurgarle todos los rincones, en un libre juego de manos, caricias, de miradas y besos...

Los movimientos eran torpes, por tanta avidez reprimida y acumulada...

Con la respiración agitada, le murmuró al oído:

_-Mujer, ¡no sabes cuanto he deseado este desayuno!_

_-Vengo sirviéndotelo hace años… Creo que mejor lo tomas en la cama, _le respondió Cuddy, seductora

De la mano, lo condujo a su habitación, calladamente… Evitando hacer cualquier ruido que pudiese despertar a su niña.

Se encerraron en el cuarto, para, al fin, poder encontrarse a pleno.

Y quién sabe si sólo fuese el principio de un sueño...

Sólo querían darse la oportunidad de concretar, despiertos, una ilusión que tal vez no concluyera en fatalidad...

Sólo anhelaban hacer el amor: simple, pura y salvajemente.

Fuerte, cálido e intenso…

Como el entrañable y cotidiano sabor del café, que despierta todos los sentidos cada mañana…


End file.
